Tori Saves Beck and Jade
by Pokeshipping Gwevin forever
Summary: My version to the upcoming episode of Victorious, Tori saves Beck and Jade. Jade wants Beck back, and Tori has a plan... Bade, Tandre and Jori friendship.
1. The Plan

**A/N: I seriously can't wait for the upcoming episode of Victorious, 'Tori saves Beck and Jade' EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Clears throat) Okay, into the story.  
**

**Oh, yeah, and André and Tori are together in this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious. Not me.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

******Tori POV**

****The full moon jam was coming up soon, and André and I sat practicing our song. I had thought about just doing a solo performance after what happened last year, but for some reason the teacher decided that this year we had to do duets. Plus, André was my boyfriend, my first friend in HA. Nothing bad would happen. We decided to do 'Tell me that you love me,' and André sat at the piano, while I sang:

_So tell me that you love me, yeah,_

_Tell me that I take your breath away,  
_

_And maybe if you take one more,  
_

_Then I would know for sure,  
_

_There's nothing left to say,  
_

_So tell me that you love me anyway,  
_

_Tell me that you love-  
_

__Our duet was interrupted when there was a knock on my door. "I'll get it!" I called up the stairs, to where Trina was showing Mom her dress for the Jam. I walked to the door and wrenched it open, and Jade walked in, teary eyed. "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"HARRIS! OUT!" She yelled.

"Hey, you can't tell my boyfriend to get out of my house!" I warned.

"Yeah," André agreed. "Why are you so ganky?"

"I need to talk to Tori. _Alone._" She hissed.

"Honey, why don't you go wait in my room?" I asked. When Jade was in _my _house, crying, it meant she was desperate. The last time this happened was when she really wanted Beck back.

"Sure." André said half- heartedly and made his way up the stairs. Jade sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be practicing with Eli?" Eli and Jade were singing 'finally falling' for the Full Moon Jam. She wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but the only other person left without a partner was Beck, so she had, of course, ignored him and went with Eli. Jade sniffed and said,

"We finished for today. So Eli went home, and I went to get some coffee at the same place Beck always took me, and when I went there, I saw him with the girl he was doing a duet with and they were smiling at each other and he looked so happy, and now I'm confused and-" she finally stopped to take a breath- she had started to sound like Cat for a moment. "I WANT BECK BACK!" she screamed, and took a pillow, (this time a black, thank God) into her lap and began to sob. I walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Jade..." I said... "I wish I could do something about it..."

"Can you make me some of that awesome cocoa?" she asked. I smiled.

"Sure. No problem." As I made the cocoa, I already had a plan whirring in my head.

* * *

The next day, I saw Beck at the grub truck, getting a burrito from Festus. "Hey, Beck, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." he replied once we were out of Festus' earshot.

"Look. Jade came to my house yesterday-"

"_Jade _came to _your _house?"

"Yes, she did. And she was crying about the girl you're doing a duet with and a coffee shop. She misses you, Beck."

"So she was jealous. That's what made me break up with her in the first place. That jealousy of hers needs to tone down."

"That's not the point! The point is, she said that when she went to the coffee shop and saw you so happy with another girl, she was heartbroken."

"Well what do you want me to do? Just take her back as if nothing ever happened?"

"No. It's not gonna be that easy. She made me swear not to tell anyone about what happened yesterday. I have a plan-" I proceeded to tell him about my plan, when the other person involved walked past. "Hey, Eli! Come here!" I yelled.

* * *

**Ooh, Cliffhanger. What is Tori's plan, and will it get Beck and Jade back together or make it worse? I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	2. The Full Moon Jam

**Chapter 2 here, people! This chapter has the Full Moon Jam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jade POV**

I fumed as I paced around. We were on soon, and Eli was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was him. I answered it. "ELI!" I barked, "Where are you?"

"Home." He said, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"HOME? WHY ARE YOU HOME? WE'RE ON IN TWO MINUTES KID!"

"I broke my leg." He said simply.

"And you're just telling me this WHY?"

"Because we're on in two minutes.

I facepalmed.

"You- are- an- idiot." I hissed, and hung up the phone. What was I gonna do now? I fixed my short, black dress and sighed. I'd do a solo. It was better I get half the marks than none. My heart raced as I heard Sikowitz from outside.

"There you have it. The- err… _unique _performance of our own barbershop quartet. Now up next, we have Jade West!" I groaned as I realized that even Sikowitz must have known about Eli's leg. He could have told me something, so I could get time to find a new partner. I stomped up to the stage, adjusting my short, midnight black dress. Everyone cheered as the music began and I started to sing.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear  
I knew it only you and I  
we're standing here_

I was about to sing the next part when someone did it for me. Someone with a voice that I could recognize anywhere- soft, sweet and melodious- the voice of an angel. It was Beck. He walked up to me and took my hand, looking really deep into my eyes, and his were apologetic. It was genuine; I could read him like a book.

_And Beautiful  
is all I see_

Then I suddenly forgot that we had broken up a few months ago. I forgot that I had hated him for nearly kissing Tori. I even forgot that we were singing in front of the entire school and then some. It was only us as we sang the next part.

_It's only you  
I know it's true  
it has to be…_

The beat of the music picked up and we began to dance. We had practiced this so many times when we were auditioning for that play with the part that he got and I didn't.

_Well that money isn't worth a thing  
if you didn't earn it  
you don't deserve it  
True love doesn't cost a thing  
and if you try to buy it  
you can't return it  
(No, no, no, no)_

_Well your friends are doing  
all the same things  
and my friends say  
"Look at what you're wasting"  
but it doesn't matter  
if we change their minds_

I was so happy, dancing on that stage with Beck, I sang the verses loud and powerful, and when it came to the chorus, we both sang.

_Suddenly I can see  
what I didn't before  
and I don't care  
what they say anymore  
'cause I'm falling, falling  
finally falling, falling._

_I don't need all the finer things  
diamond rings are nothing  
so show me something_

'_Cause love is all I need  
all I ever wanted  
and now I've got it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_My friends are wondering  
what you're thinking  
and your friends  
probably think the same thing  
well it doesn't matter  
if we change their minds…_

_Suddenly I can see  
what I didn't before  
and I don't care what they say anymore  
'cause I'm falling, falling  
finally falling, falling_

_If you can't find your love  
when you're in it  
just forget it.  
It would change your mind  
once you get it  
don't you get it?  
'Cause we did it (Yeah we did it)_

_Suddenly I can see  
what I didn't before  
and I don't care what they say anymore  
'cause I'm falling, falling…  
finally falling, falling…  
finally falling, falling…_

The music stopped and we faced each other, breathing heavily. And before I knew what I was going on, he leaned in to kiss me, and unconsciously, I leaned in to kiss him, too. Our lips met, and it was just like it used to be before, maybe even better. We broke apart, and the crowd's cheers seemed to wake me up. What was I doing? We weren't supposed to do this! He had tried to kiss Tori, and he was trying to take me back just like that. And suddenly, that conversation in Tori's house the other day didn't make sense. Maybe I wanted him back, but just not _now._ Not when I knew he wanted other girls that weren't me. So then, I bolted.

* * *

**Yes, I know that it would have been really short if it weren't for the lyrics. But I've decided to make it into three chapters, and Beck's POV will be next. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, it means a lot!  
**

**Oh, yeah, and to the person who reviewed as a guest, you gave me an idea. I was going to put them back together right after the song, but there's going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter... It will hopefully be up before 'The Blonde Squad' premiers tonight, because I want this done before anything happens in that episode that could probably make this story impossible to happen.  
**


	3. Happy Ending

**Third and final chapter, people! Drama galore!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious, not me. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Tori told me about what had happened with Jade when she saw me with the girl I was singing with at the coffee shop. I guess she thought we were going out or something. I was going to tell Jade that she was overreacting, but Tori had already come up with a plan.

The plan was simple. We had come up with it a week before the jam, so we had enough time. Eli and I would switch partners. Eli would fake an injury, and tell Jade that he was home, right before they were to perform, and I would perform with Jade. Later that night, he would sing with my partner, Emily. Hopefully, Jade wouldn't mind this. Yeah…I was wrong.

We were having so much fun on that stage, it was like old times. She was happier than I had ever seen her before. And then afterwards, we had kissed. It was perfect, like we had never broken up at all, and that it was just one of our old crazy fights, and that we were only making up, as usual. And after _that,_ well, I don't know what happened. She just bolted.

The crowd was confused as she ran off the stage and back into the school. I ran in after her.

* * *

**Jade's POV  
**

I ran where no one could find me. I usually hid in the janitor's closet on the first floor by the lockers- but this time, I went to the one on the top floor. I knew it didn't make much of a difference, but I needed to be where Beck couldn't find me, at least for a while. Stupid Beck, and his stupid pretty eyes and fluffy hair. He was messing with my feelings. Then I found myself on the floor, crying. Ever since the breakup, I've been finding myself doing this a lot. I felt _weak_ because of that. Crying is a sign of weakness. Why was I feeling this way? I mean, Beck and I were over, done, _finito. _And yet he still made me want to go back to him. I had lost control of my emotions when I had seen him with Emily at the coffee shop, but now, I was going to be strong. I wiped my tears away, but as I sat on the floor, I couldn't help but think. Why had Beck suddenly come to the rescue during my performance? It was like he knew it was going to happen- as if he knew I wouldn't have a partner. He already had a partner. Was this all a setup? '_Or maybe,' _a small voice said inside my head, '_He still cares about you.' _"As if." I told the voice, and I pulled my scissors out of my boots. I pulled the trashcan toward me and began to cut it to pieces. Just like my heart. Oh, and how ironic. Hollywood Arts had decided to be 'unique' (As if it already isn't different enough) and get color coded trash cans for each floor. The ones for the top floor were _red._ Hooray. I cut one piece into the shape of a heart and cut it jaggedly in half. I still couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**Beck POV**

I looked everywhere for Jade. I looked from the black box theater to the top floor. There was only one more place to look, and that was the janitor's closet on the top floor. And of course, Jade was there, with her scissors, cutting up a trashcan as tears streaked down her face. "Hey." I told her, sitting next to her, "What was that all about?"

"Get out of here, Oliver." she said.

"Well someone's cranky."

"I said GET OUT!" she cried.

"I still want to know why you stormed out on me like that."

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I do! Because Tori told me that you came to her house, crying after you saw me and Emily at the coffee shop! We just grabbed some coffee after practicing and then you were all overreacting and stuff!"

"She told you about that?"

"Yes, she did." I said calmly

"I'm gonna kill her." she hissed.

"No, no, no, you're not killing anyone. Anyway, I thought you missed me. I thought that you wanted me back?"

"Yes, but I don't know what got into me. Just leave me alone! I don't want you back. At least not right now."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You think I didn't see anything that night? The night of the music awards when you tried to make a move on Tori?"

"You saw that?" I asked. I didn't think anyone saw that. It was only me and Tori on her couch. Sure, I tried to kiss her. But that was only to try to get over Jade. Up until now, I still can't get over her. Her beautiful smile that rarely showed, except when we were alone together. Her hair, that smells like apples, her beautiful face, and the soft side that came out of her, again, when we were alone together.

_"You saw that?" _She mocked. "Of course I saw that you idiot! You should make sure the video chat is off before you try that one again.

"Ooohhh..." I said, just realizing that Cat, Robbie and André hadn't turned off the video chat. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"No. I really am. And you can ask Tori because I told her this after we nearly kissed, and apparently you didn't see this part. I only did that to get over you. I still can't get you out of my head. Jade, you're my everything. These past few months since we've broken up have made me realize how much I need you in my life. I can't live without you." This was the truth. I leaned back against the wall, still talking. Here I was, pouring out my feelings to my ex- girlfriend. "I love you, and I never stopped." That was when I heard a muffled sob. "Jade?" I asked.

"Do you really mean that?" she inquired, her voice cracking.

"Every word." Then I leaned in again, my eyes closing. Our lips met. It was better than the one we shared a few minutes ago. It was sweet, and passionate, like the ones we used to share in the RV when she stayed the night. We stayed like that, our lips moving in synchronization for a couple of minutes, before we had to pull apart for air.

* * *

**Nobody's POV  
**

"Sooo..." Beck said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow..." Jade nodded, as they both sat back against the wall. Jade finally gave in. She couldn't live without him either. He was her rock, her comfort when she needed it the most. She sank down and put her head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're back together then?" he asked.

'I guess so." she said, and he smiled at her, before capturing her lips in his once more.

* * *

**Okay, it had... a little drama... but anyway, this is finished! Wooohooo! My first completed fanfiction with more than one chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, the review button is just right under there...**


End file.
